Psycho
'Introduction' Psycho (Real name: Zambi), a Bull Shark Fishman, who is a sadistic pirate who is infamous for beheading his enemies which earned him the epithet, "Walking Gullotine." He is captain of the Apex Terror Pirates and has deep hatred towards humans because of his long agonizing enslavement and death of his parents by the Tenryuubito in the past. He goes to island to island, chopping any human he sees in hopes to extermine humans from the face of the Earth. 'Appearance' Psycho is a large, muscular, and light gray Bull Shark Fishman with a white stomach and arrowhead shaped nose. He has short, red and black, and really spikey hair and wears a black bandana with the kanji, 殺, meaning the word, butcher or murder, colored in red on it. He has a silver earing that is shaped like a human head with a horror expression as it looks like its bleeding from its bottom, on his left ear. He has a small fin on his nape (back of his neck) and a bigger fin on the center of his back. He has gills are located on both the sides of his neck. He has a Sunny Pirates tattoo on his left shoulder, while his own Jolly Roger is on right side of his right cheek. He has many small scars on his body especially on his back and many big scars on the upper left side of his side from his years of enslavement by the Tenryuubito as he was daily bitten, scratched, and nearly killed by bigger and stronger animals for their entertainment. Psycho's attire is composed of biker gang clothes. He wears a long sleeved, unbuttoned black leather jacket decorated by a red fire designs and it has a hole on the back to let his big fin fit through. His leather jacket also has steel enforced inner pockets that allows him store his small knives. He wears jean shorts with a red sash around the waist and simple black sandals. He claimed that his red sash used to be white but was dyed red by the blood of his victims. He tyed one silver pouch to each side of his sash to hold his small knives for his markmanship in combat. He also has two plastic knives sheaths hangin on his sash to hold his twin butcher knives, Megalo & Don. He also sports a lot of jewelry: he has a black bracelet with silver spikes with red splots on the top of the spikes around each of his wrist and around each ankle. 'Personality' Zambi used to be a fishman who loves to explore the oceans as a hobby and wanted to be aquatic plant researcher as a researcher because he was deeply interested in the Sunlight Tree Eve. He has heard of how evil humans were but didn't really pay attention to them until he was kidnapped by one of the kidnapping gangs and was taken to an auction at the Sabaody Archipelago. He was sold to a Tenryuubito and generated a negative perspective on all humans since he usually sees the Tenryuubito most of the time and thought all of them like him. He became fearful of humans and gain a massive amount of hatred as he was angry that he was taken from his family and normal life that had so much freedom and innocence, but instead he was being treated as worse than dirt after being forced to do all insufferable things that he had for his master. He had to transport all of them on his back while walking, fight abnormally dangerous animals for their amusement, etc. He managed to not commit suicide by the support of his Fishman martial arts teacher who is also enslaved along with him. His mental mind became stronger as he learned the style and discipline of Fishman Karate and Fishman Muay Thai. After he finally escaped thanks to help of the legendary hero, Fisher Tiger. He regained hope and wanted to return to his normal life but soon fell in despair as he discovered that his parent were also kidnapped and died during their enslavement. His mind snapped as his unlimited amount of anger sets while he imagines killing the source of his despair: humans. 'Abilities and Powers' Weapon Expert Psycho specializes in the use of his twin butcher knives, Megalo & Don. He would use his knives to chop all the humans he can when he was on a murderous spree. He can easily block and deflect blade attacks with little movement. One chop from his knives can split the ground and cause mulitple buildings to collapse. He can also apply his Busōshoku Haki to his butcher knives to further increase their destructive power. He prefers to use these knives instead of guns to kill humans because he wants his victims to suffer as much as possible before they die and behead them to give the death blow. Marksmanship He is extremely skilled at Marksmanship. He would use small knives as darts and can easily throw them at all of a human's vital spots with complete accuracy and at an unbelievable speed from a far distance even if they were running away. He would apply his Devil Fruit abilities to his small knives to drastically increase the cutting power of his small knives. Hand to Hand Combat Fishman Karate Fishman Muay Thai Physical Strength As a fishman, Psycho has ten times the strength of an average human on land, and twice that in water. In fact, as Captain of the Apex Terror Pirates and as a shark breed Fishman, he is much stronger than that. His strength allows him to wield two large butchers with each weighing 3 tons in battle. He can easily pick up and throw Marine Battleships at far distances without breaking a sweat. Agility Endurance Weapons Small Knives He would carry small knives that are stored in his two silver pouches that are hung around his red waist sash and inside of the pockets of the inner side of his black leather jacket. He would throw them like darts and is very proficent in his marksmanship. Megalo & Don For further information: Megalo & Don He would carry two large butcher knives with red blade edges and each knife weights 3 tons. He named them Megalo and Don as a tribute to the C. Megalodon, the largest shark in all of existence. Due to all of the human blood that the knives collected so far, the blade edges were dyed red. This change of color further increased Psycho's lust for blood during battle and always gets excited whenever he looks at Megalo & Don. Devil Fruits For further information: ''Togu Togu no Mi By eating this Devil Fruit, Psycho truly became a living weapon as he could kill anyone with a mere touch or none at all. He literally "sharpens" part or all of the surface area of anything he touches and if anyone touches the affected objects, they would be cut as if they were cut by a knife and how deep the cut is would depend on how hard they touch the affected object. This effect would only last for a short time and would exhaust him if he uses it on a building, ground, or the air around him. He would use this ability to drastically increase the power of the small knives he throws. Whenever he runs of his small knives, he would grab any small objects he can, sharpen them and throw them. Psycho can even sharpen himself and can cut anything or anyone he touches or hits depending on his power. If anyone or anything hits him while he sharpen himself, it would be cut, making it difficult for anyone to damage him. Haki 'Kenbunshoku Haki': None 'Busōshoku Haki': Mastered *Equip:'' 'Can increase power of any attack using his fist, foot, or weapon when equipped with ''Busōshoku Haki. When equipped, his attacks can affect any Logia Devil Fruit Users as they recieve damage like if they were a normal person. Psycho's current skill with this type of Haki can easily give a instant death blow to anyone. There are 10 levels total. (10/10) *Sharpening: 'Can sharpen his knives to a much sharper degree. He uses this technique to drastically increase his whole body (with conjunction of his Devil Fruit ability) and butcher knives' sharpness. He can maintain his sharpness at the highest degree, level 10. This technique increases the affected weapon sharpness to certain degrees. There are 10 levels total. (10/10) 'Haōshoku Haki':'' None 'Relationships' Crew Enemies Jinbe Guddo Rakku Marines 'History' 1486 AOP Zambi was born in Fishman Island on March 6th. 1494 AOP Slavery While he was exploring outside of Fishman Island, Zambi was kidnapped and was transported to an auction at Sabaody Archipelago and was sold to a Tenryuubito. While being enslaved, he was taught Fishman Karate and Fishman Muay Thai by a fellow old fishman slave who was a retired martial arts instructor. While he was a slave, he would be used as a target among with other Fishmen slaves for whatever dangerous creature his master brings in to fight them while the slaves are restrained. His master wanted to see how inferior beings get killed. Zambi is one of the few lucky ones to survive for many years of this practice but not without a price. From the gruesome sights of his fellow Fishmen being violently killed and mauled as blood splash all over the field and his close calls to death from serious injuries, he associated the loss of his own blood as a indicator of his impending death and gain hemophobia of his own blood (fear of blood). 1509 AOP Fisher Tiger Attack Fisher Tiger climbed the Red Line and attacked Mariejois, doing so to free any Fishmen held as slaves including Zambi. Zambi returned to Fishman Island only to find his family is already gone and later learned they were captured and enslaved as well. He searched for them among the refugees but finally learn that his parents died after taking to Fishmen who knew them during their enslavement. As a result of their persistent pleas to the Tenryuubito to let them to see their son, the Tenryuubito tricked them into fight in a battle arena for their own amusement. From hearing the news of his parents, Zambi (with already enough hatred) swore to take revenge on the human race. He decided to join the Sunny Pirates and recieved the Mark of the Sun. 1514 AOP Tenryuubito Family Murder Zambi vs New Shichibukai Jinbe Start of the Anti-Human Campaign Ichiheiwa Island Massacre Osamaru Grove Islands Massacre Marine Base G9 Collapse Marine Strikes Back Break out of Impel Down Anzen Island Massacre Heiji Island's National Sakura Festival Massacre Begins Psycho vs Guddo Rakku: Round 1 Psycho vs Guddo Rakku: Round 2 Final Laugh 'Quotes' *Humans? There are so many of these inferior creatures! That means all the more fun to cut them down! And a better chance to turn their lands into oceans of blood! Zashushushushushu! *There is only one reason why you humans exist! To be slaughtered by me! Now run, my squealing livestocks! I need to practice my cuts! Zashushushushu! *You lowly humans can't even breath underwater! No wonder why we should rule over you! Oh well, at least you provided us some entertainment when you drowned! Zashu. Hey! I know how you could be more valuable to us! How about we drown you in your own blood! Zashushushushu! *Why do you think I kill humans, you puny infidel? Is it for justice? Revenge? Fame? NOOOOOO! I massacre you humans because it is so damn F**ing easy to behead you guys!!! Well, actually those other reasons do sound nice though. Would you like me to add them to my list of reasons of why I am going to kill you now? Zashushushu! *I'm a Bull Shark Fishman but that's not the main reason I get excited with the sight! smell! and Ooooo! the texture of blood. I just...I just....love how humans react when they lose this precious liquid.. Zashushu......Yes, that's it! That look filled with terror is what I love to see!!! Thank you!!! Zashushushu.....And that is the only time I ever shown gratitude to a human, you lucky motherf***r. *My blood? This is my blood? From my own body?... No. No. Nooooooo!!!!! I. I will chop you up slowly into many pieces!!! So you wish you regret ever making me bleed my superior blood!!! You f***ing human obviously don't know me! I am Psycho the Walking Gullotine! Humanity's Executioner!! Prepare for the worst death a human could ever experience, you s#**y maggot! 'Trivia' *Psycho has a distinct laugh, Zashushu. This laugh resembles the Japanese word of the sound effect of lashing and slashing something. *For some reason, the way he laughs seems to sound like the theme from the horror movie, "Psycho." 'Related Articles' 'External Links' 'Read more' Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Deceased Category:Haki Users Category:Epithet Category:Martial Artist Category:Marksman Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Captain Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon specialist